


It started with a comment

by teamfreewill_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Background Relationships, Bottom Dean, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panty Kink, Past Relationship(s), Porn Watching, Teasing, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewill_girl/pseuds/teamfreewill_girl
Summary: Dean Winchester watches gay porn and lets a comment under the video. When he gets and answer, he starts talking with Castiel Novak.They tease each other for weeks before deciding to finally meet and have fun.Except that at the end of the day they both want more than meaningless sex with each other.





	1. When the mechanic watches porn

**Author's Note:**

> The plan of the whole fic is made and I'm planning to post once a week. There will be four chapters except if there something you want to see happening then tell me and I'll add it in a chapter ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Angelkrushnic

Dean had had a good day. He worked at the garage his godfather, Bobby Singer, gave him a few years ago when he retired, for most of the day even if as the shop owner - and had a few others all over the Country - he didn’t really have to work as a mechanic he was just supposed to take care of the paperwork. But he loved spending time under a car or trying to figure out what was wrong with it, there was something relaxing with that situation for the blond man.  
Dean was a little bit tired so he wasn’t in the mood to hang out with his little brother and their friends. He knew, his brother would have taken him in a fancy bar anyway and it wasn’t really his favorite place to go. He preferred more casual bar where he had more chance to find a meaningless hook-up for his solitary night.

When he arrived at his home, Dean put his 1967 Chevy Impala in his garage like he did every night. Even if he lived in a good neighborhood where nothing really happened he loved his car way too much to take any risk, it was his baby after all. His father, John, bought the car before Dean was born and when Dean left the house with his brother to go to college, John gave him the car and the blond man kept it after his father died.

oooOOOooo

Dean was in his bed and he was bored. He didn’t want to watch a movie or tv show his heart wasn’t in it. He had eaten and showered and he was almost starting to think spending the night with his brother and their friend in a fancy bar wouldn’t have been a bad choice. At least it would have been less boring than watching the ceiling of his bedroom wondering what he wanted to do.

The blond man hadn’t get laid for weeks so after debating with himself a few minutes he decided to get his laptop some porn before sleeping would definitely be a good idea. After all, getting off might help him to finally sleep and if not at the very least he wouldn’t be bored as long as he watched some porn.

The Winchester got on his favorite website, he gets to the « last videos » category and start going through all the videos looking at the captions the names, descriptions and the length of the videos. After a few minutes a video catches his attention. It was a man with a beautiful tattoo on his back fucking another man roughly and the title said « Verbal master using his bitch». Dean looked at the captions a few second before clicking on it. The video wasn’t his usual kind of porn but if he didn’t like it and wasn’t excited by it he would just have to change the video. Once he clicked play he realized it wasn’t a porn star but amateur porn and he became even more curious.

oooOOOooo

The man with the tattoo was on a couch, the camera didn’t show his face, only his lips - Dean could see the man had a stubble - and the rest of his body. He was completely naked and had a leash in his hand.

« Come here boy. »

His voice was so deep it almost instantly made Dean hard. Another guy with a mask came on all fours in front of the first one. He was collared and the leash was attached to the collar. Dean frowned a little. It looked like some kinky stereotyped porn. The Winchester considered watching something else but the deep voice of the man with the tattoo made him change his mind. He really wanted to watch it.

« Suck it now. »

The collared man who had blond hair, lighter than Dean’s, obeyed and started kissing the man’s cock. Giving small licks on the tip of it before taking it in his mouth. He only had the tip on the cock in his mouth licking and aspiring while he played with his master’s balls at the same time.

« Good boy. You like being used, don't you? You need it as much as you need to breathe.… »

The blond man looked at the other one and just nodded before stopping his blowjob to answer.

« Yes Sir, I love it when you use me. »

While watching this, Dean was getting hard. There was something in the Masters voice. The way he said « good boy » was making Dean feeling all tingly and weird. The Winchester started stroking his cock when the man with the tattoo put his hand on the back of his subs head to control the blowjob and make him take it deeper.

The collared man was starting to gag on his masters cock but he was taking it the best he could drooling on it and playing with his tongue.

« Take more of it. Open you throat for me. »

He was so calm when talking his orders where simple, it was like if it was his right to use the other man.

Dean was stroking his cock at the same rhythm as the blowjob on his laptop. And when he was almost cuming the man talked again.

« Stop. On all fours now. I’m gonna use that tight ass. »

Dean couldn’t help but feel the need to stop. It had been like if the man had been saying that to him and it was definitely hot. He didn’t want to cum before seeing the man fucking his sub roughly like on the caption.

The man with the tattoo stood up from the couch and kneeled behind his sub. His hand disappeared between the collared mans leg and a few seconds later he was moaning while the master was taking out a plug from his ass that seemed to be quite big. He slapped the blonde’s ass cheek and it seemed to be a signal because the sub changed his position still on all fours so the camera would be able to film his ass and his master fucking him.

Dean was breathing heavily and he had started again to stroke his cock. Slowly. His rhythm fastening as the man started to fuck his sub roughly.

« All open and good for me. You like it when I use you. I’m gonna make you beg. You’ll be a whimpering shivering mess when I'm done with your slutty ass »

Dean groaned, his eyes were almost shut and he was mostly listening to the two men's groans and moans. He was stroking his cock and one of his fingers was in his butt. Nothing had been in his ass for a little bit more than a week so he couldn’t add more than one finger without the lube and the bottle was too far for him to reach it.

« Gonna make you cum.… »

Dean groaned once again while the collared man was moaning louder his ass cheeks slapping loudly against the other man hips.  
The master started fucking him faster, taking his cock almost completely out and getting in as fast as he could. His hands were on the collared man’s cock, stroking him at the same rhythm. And after a few minutes really rough he groaned and came in the blond man’s ass stroking him a little bit more so he would come on the floor too.  
The Winchester was stroking and fingering himself fast to cum with them on his hand with a loud groan that would probably wake up anyone who lived with him if he didn’t live alone.

The man with the tattoo on his back stood up and get back on the couch sitting on it. On the video, Dean could see that the blonde’s ass was gaping and cum was dripping from it. The collared man came in front of the other one and licked clean his cock before standing up and sitting on the other guys lap.  
The master started to pet the other guy hair and took off the blonde’s collar while talking with his deep sexy voice.

« Hope you liked it as much as I did.… You’ve been so good. »

And the video stopped.  
Dean looked at his laptop a few second before swearing in a whisper.

« Holy fucking Hell… That was hot! »

And without thinking twice about it the Winchester decided to leave a comment under the video. There was nothing yet and he didn’t take any risk by doing that so he did it. Before turning off his laptop and heading to the bathroom to clean himself before sleeping.

oooOOOooo

The morning after when Dean woke up he took all his time. He didn’t work that day and he was free until lunch time when his brother and some friends would come spend the afternoon all together. As always, they would order something to eat, Sam would make a comment about how they all ordered something unhealthy, and would play games and have fun.

He checked his email as he did every morning and saw he had one from the porn website he used the previous night. Dean was surprised but he decided to check on it. Someone had answered his comment. Comment the Winchester didn’t even remember making in the first place. Why the hell did he posted « So hot! Would have love to be the collared guy! »? It was probably one of the most stereotypical comments under a porn video and he didn’t want to be that guy at all, did he?

The Winchester read the answer « Maybe we should talk I might be your man ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: When the teacher is hot


	2. When the teacher is hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter I hope you're going to like it!  
> Enjoy!

Dean was looking at his phone screen for so long that it seemed to be hours for him, even if it was only a few minutes. The man profile picture was a veiny cock, hard and shining – with lube or saliva Dean didn’t knew – that made the Winchester swallow his spit and made his own cock twitching slightly in his underwear.  
Curious, Dean clicked on the nickname of the guy “AngelPlaysRough” smiling at the irony of the name. An actual angel wouldn’t be on this website answering comments by saying he was the man of the situation.

Once on the man’s profile, Dean started looking at the guy’s description. AngelPlaysRough was apparently a kinky man, really kinky, but also totally respectful and it was really pleasing – and surprising – for Dean. When the Winchester decided to look at the pictures and videos of the man his jaw drops. It was the man of the video. He had the same tattoo on his back, beautiful and big, black angel wings. The feathers almost looked like real ones and Dean wondered for a few second who was the tattoo artist who did such a good job.  
The Winchester continues to look at the pictures looking if he could find one with the face of the man, but there was nothing. Same with the videos. Some of them even looked really rough, one of the titles was “Verbal Master punish his fuck toy”. Dean wanted to look at it because he was really curious but not now, maybe later, or even some other day.

After debating with himself a few minutes, the Winchester clicked on the little envelope next to the profile picture of “AngelPlaysRough”. He wanted to answer to the guy, maybe they would get along for real and Dean was totally okay to have a one night stand with the stranger. He seemed to be really kinky and the blond man loved that. He really did. It wasn’t often that he found men who might be okay to top him the way he liked it.

oooOOOooo

Castiel Novak was a teacher in college. He didn’t work that day and was busy grading some papers when he heard his phone. It was an email notification from the porn website where he posted his videos. “Bi-Imapala67” had sent him a private message and the teacher had to admit he was pleased the man answered.  
Usually, Castiel didn’t answer to the comment under his videos. But the guy had a profile pic that made so interesting for Castiel. It was a picture of the guy in black lacy panties and in his description “Bi-Impala67” said it was him on the picture.  
At the very least, Castiel would only talk with him they wouldn’t get along and end of the story. But there was still a chance they would actually get along really well and maybe they could have fun with each other for a little bit after getting to know each other.

Castiel read the answer:

_“Hi.  
I just read your reply so I’m sending you a message. It’s the first time I’m talking with someone on this website, but dear God you’re so hot! I loved your video. Maybe we can get to know each other a little bit?”_

A small smile light up Castiel’s face. He was totally okay for meaningless sex, and one night stand most of his videos where made with men he never saw more than two or three times. But he liked to get to know someone before having sex. How would they both be sure they would be pleased and excited by the experience if they didn’t talk with each other before? One night stand without getting to know each other before work better and mostly with vanilla sex and it wasn’t really Castiel favorite kind of sex. He hoped it was the same for the black lacy panty guy. At least, the guy seemed to think, like Castiel, that they had to get to know each other a little bit before trying to have fun together.

Castiel answered the message and get back to grading his students last dissertations.

oooOOOooo

Dean was taking a shower before his brother and friends came to his house when he had a notification on his phone. It could probably wait until he finished to shower so the Winchester continued to wash his hair taking all his time. He was thinking about the guy. “AngelPlaysRough” was the same man as the top in the video he saw the night before. It meant that if everything ended up well in the base case scenario Dean was really going to be the collared guy. His cock start to swell just thinking about it. He was picturing himself in front of that stranger cock licking it and making it wet like if his life depended on it and… Dean shook his head. He was supposed to take a shower and do some cleaning before his friends and brother came. He wasn’t supposed to jerk off in his bathroom thinking about a guy. And it was even more wrong that this guy was a stranger, Dean didn’t even know his name or how he looked like. Well he knew how his cock looked like and Dean loved it. It wasn’t a monstrous cock but it was big enough for Dean to know he was going to feel it deep inside him milking his cock with each thrust slamming his prostate. The man had a veiny cock and the collared guy seemed so please to take him in his mouth that Dean was wondering if “AngelPlaysRough” ’s cock was also as delicious as it seemed to be.  
Fuck. The Winchester was hard. Nobody would know about it so Dean start stroking his cock thinking about what he would do once he would meet the stranger and have fun with him.

oooOOOooo

Dean was sitting on his couch, waiting for his friends and brother to come. He had completely forgotten about “AngelPlaysRough” mail and hadn’t read it yet. He was watching some TV-show that seemed funny when he heard someone at his door.  
Dean stood up and opened the door to see Sam was there with Charlie and Dorothy. Charlie and Dorothy hugged Dean and headed directly to the living room while Sam was hugging his brother.

“Kevin had a problem with his car so Benny and Gabe are helping him. The three of them are going to be a little bit late.”

Gabriel Godson was Sam’s boyfriend. They were actually engaged but Dean didn’t really like him. For the older Winchester, Gabriel was too old for Sam – he was 6 years older than Sam – and he was also divorced, he was quite flirtatious in Dean’s opinion. To what Sam answered that, no, Gabriel wasn’t too old, he didn’t care that Gabe was divorced and he was flirtatious only with Sam since they became a couple.  
In Dean’s opinion, the only positive thing was that Gabriel had a daughter. Gabriel’s daughter was a little angel and whenever Dean saw her, the mechanic loved playing with her and he would be happy to call her his niece if the two men got married but the older Winchester wasn’t impatient.

“Did you really had to bring your candy addict with you?”

“Dean…. Don’t start with that please.”

Dean raised his hand as an apology to his brother and shook his head. He didn’t hate Gabriel he was just wary with every person that dated his little brother, that was different. When he actually managed to forget that Gabriel was his little brother fiancée, they had fun together quite easily.

“So, are we going to order now or are we waiting for the other?”

Charlie was sitting on the couch with her recent girlfriend, Dorothy, her red hair were tied in a messy bun and she was already holding her phone in her hands.

“Gabe, texted me what Benny and Kevin want and he told me to surprise him, so we can order now.”

Dean was grabbing some beers and sodas from the fridge will Charlie was writing on a piece of paper what everyone was getting to order the food.

“So, Dean wants his burger and pie, same for Benny, for you Sam that’s a chicken salad, Kevin wants a burger and a salad, Dorothy and I are taking a pizza and…. Sam, are you sure you want a chicken salad for Gabriel too? Let’s add a piece of chocolate cake!”

Sam nodded and let Charlie make the order while they were all taking their drinks. Dean prepared the controllers so they could start their first Mario Cart game while waiting for the others and the food to arrive.

oooOOOooo

Dean phone rang twice while he was playing and he asked Dorothy to answer because the race was almost finished and he didn’t want to lose against Charlie.  
The Winchester lost anyway a few seconds after Dorothy hang up and took a sip of his beer before giving Dorothy the controller.

“It was the guys they are coming in a few minutes. Oh, and Dean you have two new notifications.”

“Give me that phone.”

Dean looked at his notifications. One of them was just Benny sending him a text to say they were almost there. It was probably the reason why they called, because Dean didn’t answered. The second message was from “AngelPlaysRough”.  
Dean felt a little bit guilty for not answering him earlier and for forgetting to do it later. He read the message.

_“I can return you the compliment you seem to be rather hot yourself.  
Anyway! Talking here is not really convenient. I’d prefer to use that app. My nickname there is the same. Hope I’ll get to talk with you soon.”_

There was a link to the app and Dean already had it on his phone, his nickname on the app was just “Impala67” but hopefully the guy would understand it was Dean when he will see the message.

**Impala67:** Hey! I just saw your message sorry for not answering sooner. It’s gonna get a little bit awkward if we don’t know how the other is named. So, I’ll start. My name is Dean.

Trying to not be suspicious Dean locked his phone and get back to his drink waiting for the food and the other to come.

oooOOOooo

Castiel had finished to grade all the dissertations when his phone rang. He was busy cooking so he didn’t read the message right away but he knew it was the sound of his messaging app and the only person who had his nickname was bi-impala67 so that meant the guys wasn’t just an horny teenager lying about wanting to have some fun. Or a teasing guy. He actually wanted to get to know him.

He decided to finish what he was doing before seeing what bi-impala67 sent him. Maybe it was a picture.

oooOOOooo

Dean was finally alone. He had a good afternoon and evening with his brother and friends. He got the second place on the final ranking of their Mario Kart games which wasn’t that bad. Charlie got the first place but at this point Dean was pretty sure that none of them would ever beat her so he didn’t took it personally.  
At the end of the day, they all cooked together like they always did. They ate and left Dean’s house. Part of the Winchester was even happy that Gabriel came. The man owned a bakery so he brings two handmade pies (from scratch) with him and they ate one for the desert while Dean get to keep the other one for himself. Apparently, it was a “Peace present for invading Dean’s den” and if Dean was completely honest with himself Gabriel wasn’t that bad. It was just that he slept with his little brother and what kind of big brother Dean would be if he wasn’t wary at all with Sam’s boyfriends AND girlfriends?

The Winchester took his phone and get into his bed. Just wearing his underwear under the soft sheets of his bedding. AngelPlaysRough had sent him an answer.

**AngelPlaysRough:** I’m Castiel. So, what do you do for a living handsome?

Dean smiled. So, the guy was named Castiel. It wasn’t a usual name but it didn’t matter for Dean. The Winchester smiled even more when he saw that Castiel called him “handsome”. Before answering he sets up new nicknames specific to the conversation for them.

**Dean:** I’m a mechanic. And you have no idea if I’m handsome or not :) You haven’t seen me.

**Cas:** I’m a teacher. And I’ve seen enough to know you’re handsome. I’m sure I’ve never seen a guy wearing panties as well as you do.

Castiel sent the answer and saw the nickname Dean gave him in the conversation.

**Cas:** Cas? You’re already giving me a nickname?

**Dean:** Well I’ve seen you’re cock so giving you a nickname isn’t that intimate.

Dean ignored the man comment about him being handsome with panties. He wasn’t used to it and to be honest he could count on one hand the people who saw him wearing panties. There was Rhonda the girl who made him wear them for the very first time, Cain the first man with whom Dean bottomed – he was a little bit older than Dean, well not a little bit almost 10 years older but dean loved every moment spent with him – and the third person was the only long-term boyfriend he ever had and to be honest it didn’t really ended up well with that guy and that was part of why he never had a long-term boyfriend after him.

**Cas:** You’ve got a point here. I hope you liked what you saw at least.

**Dean:** God yes! I loved it! Your cock makes me drool just watching it! I’m pretty sure the rest would make me drool too ;)

**Cas:** The rest?

_AngelPlaysRough sent a picture._

Dean opened the picture and his jaw dropped. He was looking at the most gorgeous man he ever saw. Okay maybe he was slightly exaggerating but god that Castiel was hot.  
He had black short bed hair and one of his ears seemed pierced. The man had blue eyes. But it was a different blue than the one Dean was used to see. There was something that made Dean melt with Castiel’s eyes and the Winchester shook his head. He was probably over reacting because he hadn’t been with someone for weeks. Dean was looking at Castiel’s lips. They were slightly chapped. And his stubble was a little bit longer than in the video he saw. But Dean liked it better that way.

**Dean:** Damn man you’re hot!

**Cas:** I’m pretty sure that wasn’t the rest you were talking about but I’m glad you like it.

**Dean:** I’m not gonna lie and say I don’t like nudes but I’ve got plenty on your profile and I haven’t seen your face before so that’s actually better than some nude you could have sent.

_Impala67 sent a picture._

Castiel opened the picture it was Dean, only wearing his underwear – unfortunately it wasn’t panties but Castiel still liked it – laying on his bed.

**Cas:** You just took the picture?

**Dean:** Yes.

Castiel looked at it for a few minutes. Dean had dirty blond hair and the greenest eyes Castiel ever saw. But his lips. Castiel was so tempted to tell him that he had cock-sucking lips but it would certainly be inappropriate. But just looking at the picture, Castiel was already imagining Dean in front of him his mouth open and his pretty lips around his cock. A small groan escaped Castiel’s throat.

**Cas:** I was right you’re handsome.

**Dean:** Well then you are devastatingly handsome.

**Cas:** But to be honest, I would have preferred to see you with your panties…. :(

**Dean:** Next time?

**Cas:** Next time.

**Dean:** Good night Cas.

**Cas:** Good night Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: When the mechanic and the teacher meet 
> 
> See you next week! 
> 
> P.S: I might write a Sabriel sequel when I'll finish posting the fic who is up to it?


	3. When the mechanic and the teacher meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of smut in this chapter... So much smut that I actually had to cut things off the chapter (some description) and let you imagine what happened.
> 
> Also I'm a little bit late so sorry.  
> Enjoy!

Dean was talking with Castiel for a little bit more than a month, every single day and after a few conversations, they started to talk about what truly matters for them. They talked about their limits, they teased each other and the more they talked the more Castiel was getting bossy, praising Dean when he was behaving, taking care of him and asking him what he felt once they finished to have fun every night. But up until now except jerking off they didn’t do anything else yet. They used the webcam every single night now, sometimes just to talk, other times they wanted more.

Dean had seen Castiel penis and body a few times by now and he easily admitted that it was such a turn on. Especially when he knew Castiel was that hard thanks to his little shows and teasing. It was one thing to see that veiny cock hard for a stranger on a video but it was something else to see him hard for him. In a private show, just for Dean not for everyone who’d like to see it like for the other videos he posted on the porn website.

oooOOOooo

The Winchester was at the store to buy some stuff for his next conversation with the teacher.

 **Castiel:** Did you get what I told you?  
  
 **Dean:** I’m at the store getting everything.  
  
 **Castiel:** Okay I’m going back to work. Be a good boy for me and don’t use anything you’re buying until we’ll talk tonight.  
  
 **Dean:** Yes Sir.

Dean sent the message blushing a little bit. Castiel never told him to call him, Sir, Master, Daddy or anything like that but calling him like that in this situation seemed so right. After all he was in an adult store buying sex toys and lube just because Castiel asked him to do it so calling him Sir once wasn’t really a big deal.

oooOOOooo

Castiel was looking at his phone with a big grin on his face. He had given a 5 minutes rest to his students at the end of each hour of class and he used that time to send a message to Dean. He only had one hour left before he could head up to his house. He didn’t knew for sure if the “Yes Sir” meant anything for the mechanic but considering how they met and what they talked about during that few weeks, Dean’s “Yes Sir” was less likely to be innocent and meaningless.

oooOOOooo

After spending some time at the adult store and buying everything he needed – when the owner of the shop winked at him and told him to have a fun night Dean cough to hide his embarrassment – Dean get back to his house. He had been at one of his garage that morning until the beginning of the afternoon and had left at the end of the day at the same time his employee did, before going to the adult store so he was good for the day.

He stopped at a shop to take out Chinese food, he didn’t want to cook that night. He was way too impatient to know what Castiel was planning to do with him and the toys he made him bought that Dean just wanted to eat quickly, to take a long and relaxing bath before heading to his bedroom with his laptop and his phone when the hour of his virtual “date” with Castiel was planned.

oooOOOooo

Dean was almost shivering with impatience. He was wearing a pair of green lacy panties under his jeans and was topless. His hair were still wet after his shower and small drops of water were falling on his chest and neck.  
He was waiting for the exact hour to send a message to Castiel. The man was a teacher that meant he had more work than Dean once at home so the Winchester didn’t want to bother him in case he was grading some papers or preparing a future lesson for his students.

 **Castiel:** Hey there.  
  
The noise coming from his phone made Dean smile. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who was impatient Castiel was half an hour early compared to what they had planned.  
  
 **Dean:** Hey. How are you doing?  
  
 **Castiel:** Mostly fine but I thought about your pretty ass most of the day and you?  
  
 **Dean:** I’m okay. And I thought about you too. I mean not doing it would have been hard you made me wear panties. At work.  
  
 **Castiel:** I didn’t made you do anything I suggested something and you did it :) your own decision.  
  
 **Dean:** I don’t think so but anyway! I’m on my phone I’m switching to my laptop it will be easier for…. For the rest. I’m back in a few seconds.

oooOOOooo

Castiel was waiting for Dean to come back. He was pretty sure they were going to have so much fun. He had had a long bath and was wearing the same outfit as Dean except that he wasn’t wearing panties under his jean like Dean, but a simple grey boxer brief that was letting no place for the imagination.  
He was wondering how would Dean react to their little night and if the Winchester would choose to meet him after that.

oooOOOooo

 **Dean:** I’m ready.  
  
 **Castiel:** So, you remember if you’re really uncomfortable we stop everything? If you trust me to make you feel good I must be able to trust you to stop everything if it doesn’t feel right for you.  
  
 **Dean:** We talked about it. It’s virtual so if I need to stop I will do it you can’t really force me to do anything I don’t want to.  
  
 **Castiel:** We’re good.  
  
 **Dean:** We’re good.

oooOOOooo

Dean was half naked in his bed, he had nipple clamps on his chest and he was so sensitive. Knowing that Castiel was watching him and directing everything turned him on more than what he suspected it would. They were using the camera so the micro was on and there was no need for the two of them to write. It was way easier in this situation otherwise Dean would be sure he wouldn’t be able to write.

“Good boy. Take the dildo now. I want you to lick it as if it was me. Show me how you’ll be a good boy when we’ll be together. But before, put the cock-ring on your penis. It looks like you’re going to explode and we don’t want you to make a mess before I allow you to, do we?”

Dean bite his lips and looked at the screen with a slightly guilty look. He had forgotten to buy the cock-ring. To be honest they didn’t have one in the adult store he chose and he was planning to go to an other one but had completely forget about it. He didn’t really knew how to say it to Castiel. Maybe it will just end up pissing him off and he would prefer to stop there. No, he probably wouldn’t. And even if he did, Dean could still finish himself off without his help. The Winchester bite his lower lip a little bit harder.

“I…. I….”

Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean who seemed unable to complete his sentence.

“You forget to buy the cock-ring?”

Dean just nodded. He didn’t talk at all.

“Well, it just means that it will be harder for you to wait until I let you cum. That means if you cum before I allow you to, I’ll have to punish you when we’ll meet.”

Dean nodded once again. Part of him was almost tempted to cum before Castiel allowed him to but he also didn’t want to disappoint the other man so he was ready to try and be an obedient boy. The Winchester blushed when he realized he just thought about himself as an “obedient boy”. Damn Castiel, if he wasn’t so hot Dean was sure he wouldn’t let him have so much power over him. Or maybe he would. He wasn’t sure of anything.

“Dean. Mouth.”

The mechanic almost forgot that he was supposed to lick and play with the dildo as if it was Castiel’s cock. So, he took the toy and put it in front of him. Then he bent over, his face right in front of the camera. Like that, it would be as if Castiel was laying down on his bed and Dean was on all fours in front of him, ready to give him the best blowjob he could.

oooOOOooo

Dean was hot. He was on his back his leg spread with the dildo deep inside him. He was slightly shaking and a layer of sweat was all over his body. He wanted badly to cum and wasn’t sure how much he would be able to wait. He was moaning and groaning as Castiel used the app on his phone to control the vibration of the toy inside him. He should never have given that kind of power to Castiel. It was driving him crazy. Whenever his moans were getting louder and closer to each other, Castiel was increasing the vibrations for a few second before stopping everything right away.

“Fuck! Cas for god’s sake!”

Castiel smiled Dean was loosing his mind and it was exactly the goal the teacher had. Making him beg and moan until he couldn’t think anymore.

“Language Dean. A good boy does not swear.”

Castiel finished his sentence by pushing the vibration at their max. Dean was so lost in his mind that he didn’t saw that the Novak had started to touch his own cock. Watching Dean had make him so hard.

“Cas! I need to…”

“Hushhhhh. You’re doing good Dean just wait a little longer. Five more minutes. For me. I promise it’s gonna feel so good once you’ll cum if you wait five more minutes.”

Dean just nodded one of his hand on his cock going up and down slowly. While the other hand was just resting at the base of the dildo.

“You’re so good for me Dean. Look there’s a countdown on the screen. Fuck your tight and pretty ass with the dildo until the countdown disappear and then you’ll be allowed to cum.”

Dean start moving the dildo in his ass. Slowly then faster. It was still vibrating and it felt so good. Part of him thought it would be clever to just go slowly but he also wanted to please Castiel and moving the toy faster inside him almost felt like if the time was also going quicker. He could wait 5 minutes it couldn’t be that hard.

“You’re so beautiful Dean. If only you could see yourself. I haven’t seen something that beautiful in all my life. So good for me…. It’s almost done. Just 3 more minutes Dean.”

Dean was moaning. He loved how Cas was talking to him. It made him hornier but it also helped him to wait a little bit more before he cum. If he waited long enough Cas would be prouder of him than he already seemed. And for Cas it seemed to Dean that it was worth it.

“Such a greedy boy. You’re taking it so deep. Your hole is so wet with all that lube do you hear the sloppy sounds your hole is making.”

Dean was listening to Castiel, listening to every little sound the lube and the dildo in his ass were making. From the soft buzzing of the vibration, to the sloppy sound the lube was making each time he slapped the toy inside him, his soft moaning and the pleads he was trying to keep for himself.

“If I was with you, you would be begging me Dean. Your tight hole would be clenching around my hard cock. You’d be even prettier than you already are.”

Dean heard a soft and small “bip” coming from his laptop. But he didn’t stop fucking himself and stroking his cock. It was almost getting painful but he had been good that meant Castiel was going to allow him to cum finally.

“The five minutes are done Dean. You’ve been a good boy. My own little slut just mine. You can cum.”

oooOOOooo

Dean was feeling so light and good. It was his most intense orgasm since years. It felt so good.

“You should probably clean yourself, don’t you?”

Castiel’s voice was softer than before. He had baby wipes in his hand and was cleaning himself. Dean had a small smile on his face. He wasn’t the only one who had a lot of pleasure that night apparently.  
The Winchester took his own baby wipes and start cleaning himself. He let a soft whimper out when he took the dildo out of his ass and put back his underwear after cleaning as much as he could with the baby wipes. He was definitely going to need a shower when he would finish to talk with Castiel.

“So…. How are you feeling Dean?”

“Last I felt so good was probably when I was a baby after my mom showered me.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow a grin on his lips.

“Aren’t you exaggerating?”

“Maybe, but I didn’t expect it to feel that good Cas. And I’m sure it’s gonna be so much better when we’ll meet for real.”

“So, you’re sure you want to meet me for real?”

“I totally want to Cas. I hope you do too….”

“Yes, I do Dean.”

The two men continued to talk for almost an hour before Dean realized it was already 2 am and that Castiel was supposed to work early. Dean could always work from home when he couldn’t go at his garage but for Cas it was different.

“You should sleep Cas.”

“Are you trying to control me Mister Winchester?”

“Look you might be the bossy and the clever one when it comes to sex but I’m the clever one for the rest if I don’t take care of you and let you sleep whenever you want who will do it? :)”

“Night Dean.”

“Night Cas.”

oooOOOooo

It had been three weeks since they decided to meet for real. They both lived in Kansas so it was slightly easier than if they lived in different states. Apparently one of Dean’s garage was near where Castiel lived so the Winchester scheduled a visit at his garage and he would use this occasion to meet Castiel.  
The day they were planning to meet for real, it would be exactly 2 months since they start talking with each other. It was the first-time Dean talked with someone that long before sleeping with that person. At least when it was supposed to be just a one night stand or just about sex he usually didn’t spend so much time talking with the person.   
Dean had packed some clothes, three pair of lacy panties – he was staying only three days so he wouldn’t see Castiel more than three times – lube, the dildo Castiel made him bought, and his laptop. Then, Dean had booked an hotel room, he didn’t want to be dependent of the teacher.

oooOOOooo

Castiel was cooking some pasta, Dean was coming in a few minutes. The Winchester, had arrived that morning and spent his day at his garage checking if everything was okay and if they needed anything to be able to work properly.  
The teacher wasn’t the best at cooking and he didn’t want something fancy so he just made pasta after showering and getting ready.

Rights after he finished cooking, Castiel heard someone knocking at the door.  
Dean was in front of Castiel’s house. It was a beautiful house, with a garden in the front and backyard. There wasn’t any neighbor close to it and if the garden was cleaner and if someone took care of it, it would probably look like a fairy house.  
Castiel opened the door, and they looked at each other for real for the first time.

“Hi handsome. I hope you’re hungry!” said Dean showing the pie he made from scratch to Castiel who smiled and let him in.

“Hungry. But not for food.”

Castiel licked his lips slowly and took Dean leather coat to hang it.   
They both sat in the living room after Castiel served them two glasses of whisky and they started to talk.

“You should definitely take care of your garden. Your house is beautiful and a cute garden would make it even more beautiful from the outside.”

“Are you here to give me advice about how to do my household?”

“Naaa. If I was here for that I wouldn’t let you cook and I would have come sooner to help you cause I’m pretty sure you didn’t cook anything healthy.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. He was pretty sure that Dean told him about his little brother trying to make him eat healthier so that meant Dean himself didn’t always cooked healthy meal. The Winchester wasn’t the best person to give him advice about how and what he was supposed to cook.

They continued to talk while drinking their whisky – only one glass to avoid ending up drunk – they both almost felt like if they were talking with a longtime friend more than with an almost stranger they never met before. Both liked it, it felt right and nice to have a friendly conversation face to face.

oooOOOooo

Dean was in Castiel’s couch. His hands were tied behind his back and he had a cock-ring on his penis and a vibrator inside him. After their meal, they started to play and before he could say anything he was tied with the toy torturing him while Castiel was putting the dishes in the dish-washer, like if having a naked man moaning on his couch was the most natural thing ever.  
Well if Dean had to be completely honest, it wasn’t completely a torture if it was he knew he could use his safe-word. Castiel was just edging him a little bit and it already felt so good.

oooOOOooo

The two men were in Castiel’s bed. Dean had to make all the way from the couch in the living room to the bed without loosing the vibrator inside him – he didn’t want Cas to punish him at all – and after a few step he had realized that doing it on all fours was easier than if he stood up so he got on all fours and followed Castiel.

“Be a good boy Dean and show me how talented you are with your cock sucking lips.”

Dean was on all fours on the bed facing Castiel’s crotch. He kissed it through the teacher underwear and felt it underneath the cloth. Dean could felt it grow and getting harder. His own cock was almost painful but his position kept the dildo inside him from massaging his prostate so it wasn’t too uncomfortable, even if the toy made him moan from time to time because of the vibrations.

oooOOOooo

Dean was sucking and licking the penis in front of him. Castiel had his hand on the mechanic’s head but he wasn’t face fucking him, he was just following his movement slowly feeling, Dean lips and tongue on his penis.

“I’m sure you really like my cock, don’t you Dean?”

The Winchester didn’t stop licking and sucking the penis in front of him, he just looked at Castiel in the eyes, to make him understand that he liked it. After a while Dean took more of Castiel’s cock in his mouth bobbing his head up and down, locking his eyes into Castiel’s. Both men were moaning and groaning because of the blowjob and also the dildo for Dean.

“I know you want me to take your ass hard, fast and deep Dean, don’t you?” Dean moaned around Castiel’s penis to make him understand it was a big yes and the teacher grinned his hand still in Dean’s hair. “First, I’m gonna take your mouth like that. I want to feel my cock deep in your throat. Want you to suck me hard and fast. Can you be a good boy for me and do it Dean?”

Dean groaned and took Castiel deeper in his mouth as positive answer. The teacher deep voice turned him on. He was feeling hotter and his ass was clenching around the vibrating dildo inside him. The Winchester was moaning and gagging, while Castiel had his hand in the other man’s hair groaning with delight as he felt his cock in Dean’s warm, tight and wet throat.

oooOOOooo

Dean was on his back biting his lips to keep himself from screaming. The other man was licking his testicles and rim around the toy playing with it.

“Please! Don’t make me wait more! I need… I need you”

Castiel smiled and let the toy inside Dean to start torturing his nipples one by one. Biting on it and licking it to make them hard between his lips.

“You need me? I’m pretty sure you don’t need **_me_** Dean. You need my hard cock in your tight slutty ass.” Dean glared at the other man impatient. “You need me to fill you with my hot cum.” Castiel grinned.

The teacher twisted the toy inside Dean one last time before taking it out. His cock was ready to replace the toy. If only one of them moved they would finally feel each other warm bodies.

“Please…. Please Cas… I can’t wait.”

And Dean finally felt it. Castiel cock was inside him and he silently thanked the man for using the toy on him before otherwise it would have been way less pleasurable. For both of them.  
Castiel start to move slowly feeling the hotness and warm tightness of Dean around him. It felt so good that the man didn’t knew how long he was going to be able to keep himself from coming.

oooOOOooo

The two men were lying next to each other recovering from their orgasm. They were tired and sweaty but they were both contented by what had happened between them. After a few minutes, Castiel stood up.

“Dean. Can you go and prepare a bath for us? I’ll change the bed sheets.”

“Okay. We definitely need to clean ourselves and the bed is gross…”

Dean get out of the bed to prepare a bath and wait for Castiel to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: When the teacher and the mechanic want more
> 
> I'll post the 4th chapter Wednesday as it's already written and it will be the last one.


	4. When the teacher and the mechanic want more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like my first version of this chapter so I completely rewrite it I hope you will like it ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean was in his house. He get back a few days ago and he didn't sent anything to Castiel after the amazing sex they had with each other. Even Castiel didn't sent any message and Dean thought it was better that way.

The few days they spent with each other were amazing and it was definitely gonna help Dean when he was going to need some fantasy for his lonely night but it was suppose to be only that. Sex. Amazing sex between two consenting adults. Nothing more than that...

Dean let out a small sigh. Maybe Castiel too hoped for a little bit more than just casual meaningless sex?

The Winchester sigh one more time and get to the kitchen. Cooking something will change his mind. The teacher was definitely not hoping for more, if he was he would have called or sent him a message already. Cas had had what he wanted, he slept with Dean and the teacher probably thought that Dean wanted nothing more than sex as it was planned in the beginning.

oooOOOooo

Castiel wasn't sure if he should send a message to Dean or not. After the few days they spent having fun, part of the teacher wanted to ask Dean if he wanted more than just sex with him but unexpectedly, Castiel was afraid. If he had asked and if Dean had said no then they wouldn't have been able to stay friends it would have been way too awkward he'd rather have only Dean's friendship than risking having nothing at all just because he was greedy and wanted more than friendship.

On the other side if he wanted to have Dean friendship maybe he should send him a text instead of waiting.

**Castiel:** Hey, how are you doing?

oooOOOooo

Dean was cooking for dinner when he heard his phone. He cleaned his hands and checked the message he received. A small smile light up his face.

**Dean:** I'm okay I had a lot of work since I get back and you?

**Castiel:** Same here.... You know before you left I wanted to tell you something.

**Dean:** And what did you want to tell me? That I had a perfect ass because I assure you I understand it without you having to say it one more time before I left ^^

**Castiel:** That's not what I meant. I.... Maybe we can stay friend? I mean we don't have to. But I appreciate you even when it's not about sex so....

Dean looked at his phone and took a moment before he answered. Being friend with Castiel didn't seem that bad. It even seem like a very good idea.

**Dean:** Well Castiel, if you want to be my friend you need to come home on Saturday. We play video games and order food with a small group of friends and my little brother.

**Castiel:** Saturday? Text me your address and I'll be here.

Dean texted his address to Castiel and they continues to talk a little bit while Dean was finishing to cook until they stopped talking because it was getting late for both of them as they had to work the day after.

oooOOOooo

It was finally Saturday, Sam and Gabriel were already there when Castiel arrived at Dean's house. The younger Winchester raised an eyebrow when he saw the man. Dean wasn't the kind of person who would invite someone he barely knew and Dean didn't talk about a new friend who was coming in fact he didn't talk about making a new friend at all so Sam was surprised.

Soon the rest of their friend, Charlie, Dorothy, Kevin and Benny, came and they started to play while waiting for the food they ordered.  
  
Kevin and Dorothy were playing, so Sam used that time so he could get to know more Castiel.

“So, you said you were a teacher Castiel?”

“Yes and you Sam?”

“Lawyer.”

“Boooooring!” said Gabriel who was checking the chocolate cake in the oven.

Since he started to invade Dean's house during the traditional Saturday gathering, Gabe had also decided that he would either bring a pie or a cake with him or that he would bring the ingredients to make them in Dean's kitchen.

“What all of us want to know is how big brother Winchester met pretty angel Castiel?” Gabriel sat back at his place between Sam and Castiel.

Dean heard his future brother in law question and almost choked on his beer. First, they didn't agree on a story about their meeting so it was the trickiest question Cas could get because there was no way they could say the truth. Second, why the hell did Gabriel called Castiel “pretty angel”? The question about how they met and calling Cas “pretty angel” maybe Gabriel already knew everything? It would be too big to be a coincidence, right? Maybe Gabriel saw the videos and recognized Castiel deep and sexy voice? Maybe...

“I'm not a pretty angel Godson” Castiel raised and eyebrow and Dean tried to listen to the conversation so he would remember Castiel's version of their meeting and would not screw up everything by saying a different story.

“Awww Cassie you're so cute! You are a pretty angel I saw your back tattoo when you took off your jacket before you could check your shirt. And call me Gabriel it's gonna get awkward if I call you Cassie and you call me Godson...”

“I never said you could call me Cassie, Godson.”

Dean let out a sigh. Great. Gabriel was teasing and Castiel didn't seem to accept it easily. He was almost praying for the delivery guy to come already with the food so they would eat already and Gabriel and Castiel would stop with their childish behavior.

“Gabe. Stop teasing Castiel.” apparently Sam decided his boyfriend had had enough fun as he was trying to stop him. “Anyway! How did you two meet? I'm quite curious!”

“We met thanks to porn.”

Unfortunately for Dean, Castiel's answer was totally unexpected. Yes it was the truth but it was unexpected. The older Winchester was already trying to find an explanation and...

“What do you mean Cassie? Dean and you were buying the same hot magazine or what?”

“No. Castiel is just joking... Aren't you Cas?” Dean said that while looking at Castiel trying to make him understand what he expected from him

“I'm not joking. And I don't see why it seems to be a problem? Everything was safe, consensual, we talked a lot and we get tested before having sex so...”

“TMI dude!” yield Sam “I don't need to know that kind of stuff about my brother's sexual life! And Gabe stop laughing that's not funny!”

Gabriel was laughing while Dean was trying to act as if everything was okay and Castiel didn't really said what he did. He knew that the teacher had a hard time to understand what was appropriate by social standards and what wasn't appropriate.

Dean really hoped Charlie and Benny didn't heard Castiel. Kevin and Dorothy were the kind of people who didn't pay attention to anything around them when they played video game so there was very little chance they actually heard what Castiel just said. But for Charlie and Benny... Benny just gave a surprised look to Dean so the older Winchester didn't knew if he actually heard anything or if he was silently questioning him to know why Gabe was laughing or why Dean's fuck buddy was there. Charlie on the other side was joining Gabriel, who was back in the kitchen to take the cake out of the oven, to ask him why he was laughing that much.

oooOOOooo

Dean was closing the door behind Gabriel and Sam the last one to left his house. He was alone with Castiel who was going to sleep there. It was just sleeping, after all even if they were in the same state Cas lived a little bit too far.

“Cas you know that friend are not supposed to have sex.... You really need someone to teach you some proper social rules. Like “No talking about your sexual life if the second person involved is there””

“I don't understand it's such a big deal. I mean it's sex.... Just sex.”

“Yes but friend aren't suppose to have sex so if we want our friendship to work maybe we shouldn't talk about what we did with everyone. At least you made Gabriel laugh that's okay we don't need to talk about it more.”

Castiel caught the bottle of beer Dean just threw at him.

“So! Wanna watch a movie devastatingly handsome angel? I've got some good western and...”

“What if I don't want to be your friend?”

Castiel didn't realize what he had just said before he actually said it. He wanted to slam his face on the table why couldn't he just shut up and be friend with Dean. Now he was going to loose everything before he even had a chance to begin something – romantic or not – with him. Part of him felt so stupid. And the other part didn't regret anything at all. After all if he didn't try he would never have more than Dean's friendship after all.

“What do you mean?”

Dean was slightly angry and also hurt at the same time. Cas didn't want them to be friend now? What? He wasn't good enough for him? First he seemed to like Dean very much when he was ball deep in his tight ass second Castiel was the one who said they should be friend. He should have ignored the text Castiel sent him after they slept with each other.

“I mean that maybe I want more....”

Dean shook his head. They barely knew each other. Yes they talked a lot, they had sex and he liked what he knew from Castiel but it was.... There was no chance for Cas to actually want to have a serious relationship with him so that could mean only one thing. And Dean didn't want that. If he accepted he knew he would end up wanting more and more with Cas, until he would finally be unable to resist to the feelings he would certainly develop for Castiel.

“Cas.... We can't. I like your presence but it's either friendship or nothing. I don't want a sex friend Cas. Sex was amazing but....”

“I'm not talking about sex friend. I'm talking about a real relationship Dean. Dating, getting to know each other. Maybe we can even forget sex for a while. Starting a real relationship from the beginning.”

Dean looked at Cas as if he just said something unbelievable. Starting a relationship? Together? From the very beginning? Why would Castiel ask such a thing. There was no chance for two guys who met on a porn website to end up being attracted to each other and for both of them to want more than sex after a while talking with each other?

Dean was lost in his thoughts trying to figure out what he was supposed to answer to Cas. Because he couldn't say that he wanted the same thing if Castiel was just joking, right?

Castiel kissed Dean. He just did it. At worst Dean would reject him and it would be the end of everything and at best.... Well Castiel didn't knew what he could get at best. Maybe that relationship he wanted with Dean. Maybe being bold was a good thing and he would get what he wanted thanks to that kiss. And if Dean wasn't already pushing him away that probably meant he was okay with that kiss, right? Castiel was the one who broke the kiss.

“Cas.... Next time you kiss me, remember to close your eyes I could almost here your thoughts fighting in your brain and it was awkward....”

“M. Winchester you weren't playing the smart guy last time I kissed you. I remember pretty well that you were begging me to fuck you already.”

Dean laughed and opened his beer before taking a sip from the bottle. He was happy because maybe, just maybe Cas actually wanted something serious with him. There was still a chance they weren't going to fall in love. Maybe they would realize that except physical attraction and sex there's nothing they like to do as a couple but Dean was willing to try and see if things worked out and Castiel too was willing to give a chance to their relationship so why not?

“First, I choose the place of our first date. Second, you are still sleeping in the guest room tonight.”

Castiel shook his head and opened his own beer. He was definitely going to try and make his relationship with Dean work between the two of the

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And voilà!  
> The fic is complete! I hope you liked it if you did don't forget the kudos, comment, bookmark...
> 
> Maybe I'll write a sequel for the Sabriel part (and for the Destiel part actually ^^)


End file.
